1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a roller storage system with a storage roller to store bank notes. In a storage roller, the banknotes are stored between the winding plies of one or two strip-shaped films that are spooled back and forth between a film drum and a winding drum. Storage rollers of this kind are also described as winding storage mechanisms or film storage mechanisms.
2. Discussion
Storage rollers are used in addition to, or as an alternative to, cassettes in money processing systems for storing banknotes, wherein the banknotes are stacked next to, or on top of, each other in cassettes, in contrast to storage rollers.
Any automat for depositing or dispensing banknotes is included in the category of money processing system. Thus, staffed teller systems as well as self-service automats fall under the term money processing system, for example:                automated teller machines operated by banks,        automats that are operated in retail establishments in conjunction with a payment station as a POS money processing automat (point-of-sale automat),        so called automated safes that are operated in a branch bank or in a cashier's office of a retail establishment.        
There is a demand now for the ability to exchange storage rollers between different money processing systems. In order to simplify cash flow for example, a storage roller filled with banknotes is to be removed from one POS automat in a retail establishment and inserted into an automated safe in a cashier's office for “recycling”, where the full storage roller is emptied.
The storage rollers known from the prior art (DE 198 58 350 A1) and US 2003/0116400A1) are both permanently installed in a money processing system.